Twinford
Twinford is the town which Ruby Redfort lives in and the location where most of the stories take place. Ruby's best mate Clancy Crew also lives in Twinford. In the book "Pick Your Poison" it states that Twinford is in California. However, Twinford is not a real town in California. The Twinford county region has a lot of storms from mid-October until the end of the month. The Twinfordites call them the "Twinford gusters". The storms repeat and get stronger through October and end in November. Sometimes, such as in Ruby Redfort, Feel the Fear, they come in September and make huge storms of wind, rain and thunder and lightning.Ruby Redfort, Feel the Fear, Chapter 18 Inhabitants Characters who live in Twinford include: *The Redforts (and staff) **Ruby Redfort **Brant Redfort **Sabina Redfort **Mrs Digby **Hitch **Consuela Cruz *The Crews (and staff) **Clancy Crew **Ambassador Crew **Mrs Crew **Minny **Lulu **Nancy **Amy **Olive **Drusilla *The Lemons **Niles **Elaine **Archie *Del Lasco *Mouse Huxtable *Elliot Finch *Red Monroe and Sadie Monroe *Mr Parker *Mrs Beesman *Frederick Lutz *Mrs Attenburg It can also be assumed that a range of Spectrum employees (such as Agent Blacker, Froghorn and LB) and Junior High students (such as Vapona Begwell) also reside in Twinford. Facilities Recreational Facilities Twinford has a large number of recreational facilities. Some notable ones are: *City Library *City Museum *Ice Rink *Ten Pin *Back-Spin Retail Facilities Stores and supermarkets include: *Dime a Dozen *SmartMart *Melrose Dorff *Glenthorn’s Jewellers *Keller's Jewellers *Marty’s Minimart *Joe's Supermart *Organic Universe *Little Seven Grocer's Hospitality Facilities Restaurants and cafes include: *Double Donut Diner *Sunny’s Diner *Cherry Cup *The Full-O-Beans Coffee Shop *Lucello’s Deli *Charles Burger *Blinky’s There are also a couple of hotels including: *Hotel Circus Grande *Grand Twin Hotel Parks Parks and squares located in Twinford include: *Chatter-Bird Square *Harker Square *Fountain Square *Twinford Square *Star Park *Central City Park *Clavel Square *Clara Square Areas of Twinford College Town ]] College Town is an old area of Twinford, designed in the early 1900s by Hugo Hennessey, one of the professors at the Univerity of Twinford. He worked together with an architect to create the Twinford University campus.Ruby Redfort: Pick Your Poison, Chapter 35 The roads in College Town are mostly named after mathematicians or formulas (eg. Pythagoras Street and Fibonacci Street). In the middle of College Town is Star Park, which is in the shape of an eight-pointed-star. The buildings of the university are in the Gothic style and are covered in ivy. They incluide the Erskine building and the music school (built on the site of the former comb building). The courtyard between the Erskine building and the Music School has lime trees in it.Ruby Redfort: Pick Your Poison, Chapter 36 Downtown Downtown is also known by older citizens of Twinford as "Mini-Manhattan" or "Little-L.A.", as it is similar to uptown New York and downtown L.A. (although not as big as either).Ruby Redfort, Feel the Fear, Chapter 3 All the buildings are tall and there are a number of skyskrapers. The buildings downtown include department stores, offices, government buildings, banks and apartment blocks (including the Carrington apartments). The buildings are imposing but mostly nice-looking and made of heavy stone. They were mostly built in the 1920s and 30s. Downtown Twinford is often used for films set in the past, as it still looks old-fashioned in some places. There are also newer steel and glass buildings, like The Schroeder. "This part of town was an area that Ruby loved - it was exciting somehow to lose one's self, to become anonymous, in the criss-crossing streets; ant-like to someone looking down from the top of the gargantuan architecture" - Ruby Redfort, Feel the Fear by Lauren Child The Village The Village, also called Little Italy, is a bohemian area of Twinford in the north-east of the city. It has lots of Italian shops (hence the name) and people go there to buy high-quality Italian food, especially at Christmas.Ruby Redfort: Pick Your Poison, Chapter 41 It is very upmarket and has "interesting residents", including Sal. Buildings in Little Italy include Lucello's, a coffee shop with "good coffee" (according to Hitch) and 479 Constanza, a former tea warehouse converted into apartments. The Crossways subway station is north-east of the Village.Ruby Redfort: Pick Your Poison, Chapter 6 The Twinford River and the Dime a Dozen are also near the Village. Trashford Trashford is on the east side of Twinford, on the other side of the Twinford river to the city centre. Trashford is "a dump" according to Ruby.Ruby Redfort, Look Into My Eyes, Chapter 15 Spectrum has an office on Maverick Street in Trashford. Twinford City Centre The centre of Twinford City is protected by Twinford Historical Society. The buildings are old and beautiful. Buildings in the city centre include City Library, City Bank and City Museum. Tourists often come and visit Twinford City Centre.Ruby Redfort, Take Your Last Breath, Chapter 28 West Twinford Ruby describes this area as "leafy West Twinford". West Twinford is where Ruby lives, and Amster Gree and the Double Donut Diner are also in the area. Industrial District There is vaguely mentioned to be an industrial district in Twinford, on the east side of the Twinford River and north of Trashford. Crisp n Clean is in the industrial district.Category:Places References Category:Places